Mesh networks built on top of wired or wireless media operate as shared media networks. Shared media networks have advantages in terms of ease of deployment, etc., but they are also more susceptible to so-called “man-in-the-middle” attacks because the media is shared. Moreover, conventional pairwise key cryptographic communication techniques are not practical and scalable in a mesh network that may include as many as thousands of devices.